Uchiha and Uzumaki
by Flutter Nutter
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke. Bedroom. Alone. Does this really need explaining? Oneshot. Lemon/PWP. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


**AN: Umm...ok? This is new. This is my first time posting _here _so ignore shitty mistakes and such, Warnings: Language. Yaoi. PWP/Lemon(whatever name you prefer). No flames cuz I have no intention of being burnt to a crisp. If you don't like then why did you click? Sooo...enjoy, I guess?**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the picture here. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters used in this fic. I do, however, own the plot...uh, not that you can actually call this a plot.**

**Just to make it clear:  
><strong>"Speaking"  
><em> Thinking<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto Stormed into Sasuke's house, he was furious. Sasuke, hearing the door slam shut, walked out of the kitchen...shirtless, Naruto blushed, forgetting his anger for a moment. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto dragged his eyes away from Sasuke's toned body.<p>

"Wha...oh right! They've found where Kabuto is holed up and baa-chan won't let me go!" he cried out, throwing himself on the couch in a huff, "That bastard needs to..." Naruto was interrupted Sasuke giving him a deep kiss, he leaned forward as Sasuke swiped his tongue along Naruto's lips and they parted. He slipped his tongue inside, dancing inside his mouth, exploring every inch before pulling out and breaking off the kiss. Naruto's eyes fluttered open to see Sasuke on his lap, grinning seductively at him, Sasuke slid up, closing the gap between them, and grinding his crotch against Naruto's, Naruto mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?" Sasuke murmured, focusing on his partners growing need.

"Upstairs. Now," Naruto whispered, Sasuke smirked and stood up, picking Naruto up bridal style. He carried the jinchuuriki up the stairs and kicked open the door to his bedroom. Sasuke dumped Naruto on the bed and climbed on top of him, using his hands and knees to support himself. He leaned down and whispered into Naruto's ear as he slipped his hand into Naruto's pants. Naruto, oblivious to Sasuke's fingers inching farther down, brought his head down into a kiss. Sasuke grinned into the kiss and Naruto ran his hand through his silky, raven hair. Naruto gasped suddenly as Sasuke grasped his dick and Sasuke took this opportunity to shove his tongue back into Naruto's mouth while stroking his shaft. He pulled his hand out and got off, Naruto's body arched upwards, searching for his lovers hand, Sasuke's grin grew and he successfully stripped the boy down to his underwear, he was so focused on the blonde that he didn't notice the growing tent in his own pants, he winced in pain. Naruto noticed his companion's discomfort and sat up, he pushed the Uchiha down and lay on top of him. Naruto sucked and bit his neck as he worked on pulling off Sasuke's own pants, Naruto unconsciously licked his lips and palmed Sasuke's bulge through the fabric making him groan. Sasuke, who's pride of course would not allow him to be the subject of such teasing, pushed the hyper-active shinobi off and onto his stomach. Sasuke gazed at the exposed skin with lustful eyes, leaning down he ran his tongue up his spine, reaching the base of his neck, he tugged softly on Naruto's ear. Naruto was rendered helpless, silently begging for more, "S-Sasuke," Naruto begged, Sasuke was smirking, sexily may I add, he knew exactly what Naruto wanted, but he wasn't quite finished playing with him.

Naruto sensed Sasuke's hesitation,_ why won't he? _He thought angrily, frustrated Naruto wormed his way out of Sasuke's grasp, he propped him up against the pillows and rubbed Sasuke's member, gently at first but slowly getting faster and harder as the victim grunted and bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out in pleasure. Before he could react, Naruto had yanked off his underwear and was leaning down to his unsheathed length. "O-Oi baka, w-what are you..." he broke off with a moan, Naruto had his dick in his mouth and was sucking roughly, bobbing his head. Sasuke finally gave in to his desire and quickly flipped Naruto onto his stomach, he pulled off Naruto's underwear and threw them to the side, leaving both of them completely naked. He slipped two fingers inside Naruto and pushed them tantalizingly in and out, after a while he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, he pushed Naruto on his elbows and knees, plunging inside. He felt Naruto's walls tighten around him and he waited for him to grow accustomed to him being inside.

"I-I won't break S-Sasuke," Naruto gasped, Sasuke smiled and pulled out thrusting back in again and again. Neither one of them could stop the shrieks of pure pleasure ripping from their lips, Naruto's hand fisted around the bedsheets and he was groaning loudly. Both shinobi were nearing their climax.

"N-Naruto, I'm going to..." Sasuke cried, Naruto shivered in delight as he felt his lover spill inside him, Sasuke moaned and lay down next to Naruto, both of them sweating and panting heavily, Naruto grinned at him.

"Well, that was nice," he commented, at that moment they heard a knock at the door. Frantically wiping themselves with a towel and throwing on some clothes, they rushed down stairs where Naruto sat on the couch in a somewhat ungainly manner and hummed to himself while Sasuke went to answer the door. He opened the door to see an uncomfortable looking Genma and Kakashi.

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you and Naruto," Genma said, looking at the floor awkwardly Kakashi had his book in his hand and a disturbed look in his visible eye. Sasuke nodded at the two jonin, signaling he understood.

"You two were having sex, weren't you?" Genma blurted out. Naruto and Kakashi sweat-dropped, Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"What did you hear?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *coughs awkwardly* ...I think I overdid it, kinda got carried away, you know? The adorableness of yaoi. But anyways, hope you liked it, sorry if I got somethings wrong and R&amp;R obviously. Thx for bothering to even read. XD<strong>


End file.
